beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk05/DSCOLOR.BAS
COLOR Installation program BASIC program. Strings 0x7-0x47 "Written by Mark Terrell as a color install program for WordStar" 0x4F-0x79 "Revised by Chas. Stevenson & Jane Granoff" 0x81-0xBE "Last update: 4-20-83 by JEG for DataStar/Formgen combination" 0xC6-0xFC "Last update:11-28-83 by EWG for DataStar/Formgen 1.60" 0x104-0x123 "Save with ,P to protect source" 0x1CC-0x1E0 "InfoStar 1.61 " 0x25B-0x271 " Installation program" 0x2B8-0x2F2 "Name of file containing DATASTAR DATASTAR.COM " 0x32D-0x33A DATASTAR.COM file. "DATASTAR.COM" 0x359-0x35E ".COM" 0x375-0x37A ".com" 0x471-0x4A9 "Name of file containing FORMGEN FORMGEN.COM " 0x4E4-0x4F0 "FORMGEN.COM" 0x50F-0x514 ".COM" 0x52B-0x530 ".com" 0x551-0x556 ".COM" 0x5FC-0x620 Display available color combinations 0x648-0x65A " IBM InfoStar " 0x6AC-0x6AF "O" 0x6C1-0x6C4 "R" 0x6D6-0x6E6 " INSTALL, Micro" 0x6F3-0x6F7 "Pro" 0x704-0x726 " International Corporation, 1983" 0x733-0x781 "Blinking indicates current selection; use arrow keys to locate new selection." 0x793-0x7D6 " AVAILABLE BACKGROUND/HIGHLIGHTING COLOR COMBINATIONS" 0x7F8-0x802 " " 0x84C-0x84E " " 0x8ED-0x8F6 " Text " 0x919-0x921 " None " 0x923-0x92B " Blue " 0x92D-0x935 " Green " 0x937-0x93F " Cyan " 0x941-0x949 " Red " 0x94B-0x953 "Magenta" 0x955-0x95D "Yellow " 0x95F-0x967 " White " 0x985-0x98C " OLD" 0x9C7-0x9D2 "Background" 0xA10-0xA1A "Highlight" 0xA35-0xA44 "Key Action" 0xA55-0xA74 " C Copy OLD colors to NEW" 0xA84-0xAB7 " B Set BACKGROUND colors to current selection" 0xAC7-0xAF9 " H Set HIGHLIGHT colors to current selection" 0xB09-0xB24 " X EXIT this program" 0xB33-0xB57 "RETURN Install new colors into the" 0xB63-0xB7A " Data Entry programs " 0xCFD-0xD00 "P" 0xE95-0xE9E "**Text**" 0xEBE-0xEC7 "** **" 0xF53-0xF7E "Are you pleased with the NEW colors (Y/N) " 0xF8F-0xF91 "?" 0xFC5-0x100B " " 0x1017-0x1019 "Y" 0x1020-0x1022 "y" 0x10BB-0x10D0 " patching completed." 0x1170-0x1185 " patching completed." 0x11A8-0x11EC " " 0x121B-0x121F "NEW" 0x1261-0x126C "Background" 0x12AF-0x12B9 "Highlight" 0x1381-0x13A8 "Do you want to EXIT the program (Y/N) " 0x13B9-0x13BB "?" 0x13EA-0x13EC "Y" 0x13F3-0x13F5 "y" 0x140B-0x143B " " 0x1589-0x15B7 "Do you want the characters highlighted (Y/N) " 0x15C4-0x15C7 "? " 0x15DC-0x15DD "" 0x15FB-0x15FD "Y" 0x1604-0x1606 "y" 0x1626-0x1657 " " 0x1666-0x1676 " The file " 0x1683-0x16A0 " cannot be found. Try again." 0x16BB-0x16D0 "This is a delay loop" 0x16F0-0x16FF " The file " 0x170D-0x172A " cannot be found. Try again." 0x1745-0x175A "This is a delay loop" 0x1765-0x1766 "" 0x1791-0x17DB "This program will allow you to change the colors used in the Data Entry" 0x17E3-0x182A "programs of InfoStar 1.6 on the Kaypro 16 (with a color graphics board" 0x186D-0x189D "Do you want to continue with this program (Y/N) " 0x18AF-0x18B1 "?" 0x18E1-0x18E3 "Y" 0x18EA-0x18EC "y" 0x192D-0x1975 "DSCOLOR will enhance your enjoyment of Data Entry programs without" 0x197D-0x19C5 "affecting their performance in any way. It is provided by MicroPro" 0x19CD-0x1A15 "solely as a free addition to InfoStar. The program is written in" 0x1A1E-0x1A4F "Advanced Basic and is supplied with source code." 0x1A5F-0x1AA7 "Once you have given DSCOLOR the name of your DataStar COM and Formgen" 0x1AAF-0x1AF7 "COM files, you may select the colors you desire from the displayed" 0x1AFF-0x1B47 "palette by moving the cursor and choosing the desired action. When" 0x1B4F-0x1B97 "you have finished and exited normally from DSCOLOR, subsequent use of" 0x1B9F-0x1BE7 "InfoStar's Data Entry programs will display those colors. If you don't" 0x1BEF-0x1C13 "like the effect, run DSCOLOR again." 0x1C24-0x1C49 "Do you still wish to continue (Y/N) " 0x1C56-0x1C58 "?" 0x1C77-0x1C78 "" 0x1C89-0x1C8B "Y" 0x1C92-0x1C94 "y" 0x1CA3-0x1CA5 "N" 0x1CAC-0x1CAE "n" Program in Action